Stronger Than I Looked
by WolfLover17
Summary: After Bella if left, she returns to her true home, the DWMA. She was sent to Forks as a mission by Lord Death. Now she has returned, sensing Crona is in trouble, she goes to save him and rid themselves of Medusa. Then she takes care of Asura, her Father.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or Soul Eater.

This starts in the fight of Medusa and Professor Stein vs. Crona and Miss Marie. It will later be with the fight in the Kishin's barrier. As much as I love Maka, she will not be a weapon. It will skip over her fighting as a weapon and go to where the Kishin hurts her and she screams.

Prologue

Maka's POV

I was almost there. I got there in time to see Medusa about to kill Crona. "CRONA!" I couldn't see anything. Dust and dirt clouded around them. Then, just as I was about to break down crying, a mocking voice spoke up. "Medusa-sama, we're you just about to hurt your own son. Why, Medusa-sama?" the voice sneered. I ran through a list of people I knew in my mine and found no matches for the voice.

The air cleared and I could see a figure standing in front of Crona, holding Medusa's arrow shaped sword. Her posture was straight. There was no hint of fear in her stance. Medusa glared at this figure. "Why don't you die already, Kameko? How many times will it take before you're gone?" Medusa was fuming. "I could say the same for you." Kameko responded sarcastically.

This…Kameko had brunette hair that flowed down her back in soft waves. Her eyes, focused straight at Medusa, sparkled with adrenaline. Her full, pouty lips we're turned upwards into a teasing smirk.

Crona's POV

I was awaiting Medusa's strike. I thought I could do this, but I can't. She was going to kill me. I didn't know how to deal with that. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was awaiting the terrifying pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes and there stood…Kameko.

She had grabbed Medusa's sword. I can't believe she was back. I knew how to deal with this.

Kameko's POV

I released my hold on Medusa's sword. Medusa leapt onto another pillar. I took the opportunity and turned towards Crona. I smiled at him slightly and held my hand out towards him. He grasped it slightly and I pulled him so that he was standing again. I nodded at him, so slight that it was barely noticeable. He nodded, understanding that I wanted him to get out of the battlefield.

Medusa's POV

That…that brat! How dare she turn her back on an opponent? Just as Crona was leaving the arena, I tackled Kameko, giving her no time to prepare.

Kameko's POV

As I turned around, I was attacked by Medusa. She slashed right across my chest. Blood dribbled out of the cut. I barely noticed the pain and instead drew a sword from, seemingly, the air, and lashed back at Medusa. She dodged swiftly and returned the attack using her vector plate, which caused me to slam into a wall. I barely gasped in pain. Medusa followed her attack by sending multiple vector arrows at me. I dodged and attacked her, slashing upwards.

The battle continued like this. I attack, Medusa dodges, she attacks, I dodge. It was a game of cat and mouse to the both of us. Our powers were equally matched. I finally gained the upperhand by trapping her in a corner. I was about to attack when Crona's plea for me to stop made me halt. Medusa smirked evilly. "Are you sure you want to do that? Rachel's body might be harmed in the process of attacking me." My eyes narrowed at her. "I can't believe you would stoop so low."

Medusa smirk grew and she kicked my stomach, using enough force to knock me multiple feet backwards. Thoughts raced in my mind. What can I possibly do that can kill Medusa while not injuring the little girl's body? While I was thinking, a girl came flying by, holding a scythe and charging toward Medusa. I recovered from my shock quickly and watched attentively as she attacked Medusa, focusing on keeping her busy before Medusa's attention switched to Crona. He continued the girl's attacking strategy. I ran forward and started to copy their style. While Crona and I were keeping Medusa busy, the girl was resonating her soul with her partner. Her scythe transformed into a massive, double sided blade scythe **(I have no idea how to explain it…)**.

We led Medusa right into the attack. Medusa realized our intentions, but it was too late. The girl yelled out "genie hunter" and slashed through Medusa. I gaped at the sight. I thought we weren't supposed to hurt the girl's body! Before I could voice my thought, Medusa was forced out of Rachel and dissolved into a mist.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I sighed. Lord Death had called us to Death City and I didn't want Bella to be even more involved in the paranormal world so we left her. I missed my angel. I wonder what she was doing right now.

Kameko's POV

I quickly grabbed Crona into a big hug. He returned it with his usual nervous motions. "I-I thought y-you'd never come b-back," Crona stuttered. "You're a baka, Crona. Of course I would come back." I replied. Crona blushed in embarrassment. I reluctantly released him. "I would love to stay, but I need to go right now." I was about to leave when Crona reached out and grabbed my hand. "P-please come back." I smiled widely. "I will. As soon as I finish, I'll be here to stay."

With that, I left. I was racing towards Arachnophobia's base.

_~Skip to arriving at Arachnophobia~_

I stared, slack jawed, at the sight before me. Shibusen Academy was moving. I shook my head and continued running. I, rather than going to Arachnophobia, started my way upwards to the moving school. I jogged towards Lord Death's room and opened the door to a unique sight. There were multiple people in the room gathered around an injured Lord Death. I gasped quietly. Since everyone was focused on Lord Death, I was able to slip inside unnoticed. I walked towards Spirit and stood beside him. It took him a moment to notice me, but when he did he stared in shock.

I waved my hand by his face. "Earth to Spirit. I repeat, Earth to Spirit." He grasped me in a fatherly hug. What was it about everyone hugging me today? I was only gone on a mission. Although I understood Crona's hug. It's been a year since I've seen him. "What happened, Spirit?" I asked. Spirit gave me a look full of pity. "You know who showed up and challenged Lord Death." He told me. Trying to ease the tension I stated, "Voldemort is real?" Spirit's eye twitched and he laughed slightly. I looked around to find everyone staring at us. I blushed at the attention.

"K-kameko?" A cartoony voice commented. "Yes, Lord Death?" I asked, kneeling by him. "How was the mission?" I smiled. "Just fine, but that's not important right now. Are you ok?" He coughed a bit and sat up. "I'm fine." I smiled a bit more. "Don't strain yourself, old man." Lord Death laughed, a bit too loud. "Are you going to do it?" I nodded solemnly. Lord Death patted my back with his large block hands. "You don't have too. We have plenty of other meisters." He reminded me. "I-I know, but I need to do this for myself." I shuddered at the thought of seeing my father again. I stood back up and peeked outside, using a huge hole that must have happened because of the fight.

A large dome was forming around Arachnophobia. I stepped back a few steps and ran forward. I needed to get inside that dome before it was too late. I flew through the air towards a narrowing hole. I looked back to see a boy on a skateboard coming too. I barely managed to go through the hole. I slowed the air around me enough for me to land on my feet safely **(I am getting rid of most of her abilities and adding in some new ones. Don't worry. I am not making her into a Mary Sue…again)**. I landed in time to see another boy and the girl from before enter the dome too.

Asura showed himself and the fight began.


	3. Author's note story edit in progress

Ok peoples I am soooooooooooo freaking sorry I haven't updated. My computer has a billion viruses (I always get them…) and my mom can't fix them for a while. I'm currently using my dad's computer. During my absence, I have realized, and then told a few times, that Kameko is a Mary Sue. I am going to go back and fix this so my updates will be the same plot, but done differently so that she can't be called a Mary Sue anymore.

Thanks so much guys! I hope you guys still like this fanfic, even if you hate the author.


	4. Chapter 4

Kameko's POV

I watched as the two boys and girl raced forward, attacking my father. They had not plan, it was obvious. Their movements were uncoordinated and ineffective. I caught a glimpse of the girl looking at me briefly before she was thrown into a wall. I continued watching, admiring their determination. After another minute, I stepped forward and walked slowly towards Asura. Everyone's attention was on me, even Asura's. My sword materialized in my hand, but I allowed it to drag behind me, marking the ground of my past steps. My head was bowed in a silent prayer.

The silence was unbearable as I look up towards my father, who had been knocked out of his huge form thanks to one of the boys. Asura gasped slightly, unsure of what to think of me being here. Continuing today's pattern, he hugged me tightly. "I missed you, my daughter." He whispered in my ear, quiet enough that only I heard. "I missed you too, Daddy." I murmured before piercing his heart. Tears were rolling down my face as he coughed up blood onto me. "Why, Kameko? Why?"

As my father's life grew weaker, so did the dome we were stuck inside. When it was thin enough that I could leave, I ran outside. I used the air to propel myself as I ran. I eventually stopped underneath a tree. I slid down it and rested at the bottom. I reached down my shirt and pulled out a locket. Inside we're pictures of a once happy family, my family. I sobbed brokenheartedly for a few minutes before regaining my composure and returning to Shibusen. I didn't even bother returning to see Lord Death. I dragged myself towards my room. Normally, people don't live in the DWMA, but I have special rules that apply to myself, and only myself. I curled up onto my bed and cried until I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to a knock on my door. I glanced in the mirror for a second and saw I was slightly red and puffy from crying today. I opened the door to see Crona. "How did you know I would be here?" I asked. Crona couldn't have known. He held up a familiar purple book. "M-my diary!" I lost that when I lived in the dungeons. "I-I found it in my r-room." Crona lives in my old dungeon cell? "How did you know it was mine?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I recognized your hand writing." "Oh," I muttered. I walked towards the bed and sat down. Crona sat down beside me. "Y-you ok?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. Crona awkwardly hugged me and I broke down. I cried once again.

Edward's POV

My family and I were arriving to Shibusen Academy in a few minutes. I was trying to ignore all of their thoughts because they were all full of pity. I sighed slightly. I want my Bella back.

Kameko's POV

When I stopped crying, Crona was still hugging me, he was rubbing my arms, unsure of what to do when someone was crying. I calmed down and released Crona. I was breathing slowly and steadily, trying not to cry again. The intercom in my room buzzed. "Kameko, please go down to the entrance and welcome a family. Bring them to my room immediately. They will arrive in a few minutes." Lord Death said.

"Yes sir. I will do so." I responded. I hurried toward the bathroom, applied a some makeup to cover the redness and brushed my hair, trying to tame it a bit. I walked back to my room. Crona was still sitting on my bed as I hurried to my closet and picked out some clothes. Ragnarok had appeared and was watching me. I quickly changed, not caring that he was here and wolf whistling at me. I was standing at my door. "You wanna come with me, Crona?" I asked. "S-sure." We walked towards the entrance of the academy and sat on a bench outside, waiting for the guests to arrive. Crona and I started talking about what had happened in our lives since we were separated. A group of people finished walking up the steps as Crona finished telling me what happened. I bowed my head respectfully at them. "Welcome to the DWMA."

There was a collective gasp as I finished speaking. I looked up to see a familiar group of vampires. I appeared unfazed and continued to speak. "I will take you to see Lord Death now." I turned to walk away when someone grasped my shoulder. My instincts kicked in and I flipped the offender and pinned their arms behind their back. I quickly released when I realized what I had done. "Sorry," I muttered to Edward as Emmett was laughing loudly.

I walked beside Crona as I led the family to Lord Death. I was ignoring their attempts to speak to me. I entered Lord Death's room and bowed at the waist. "I brought them as you asked, Lord Death." I was patted on my head. "No need to be so formal, Kameko-chan." Lord Death spoke. I nodded at his words. "May I leave now?" I asked, eager to leave the presence of multiple people. I just wanted to go up to my room and cry until my heart was satisfied. "Of course, Kameko-chan, but first, how are you?" I looked down at the ground. "As well as to be expected," I muttered. Spirit came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up towards him and smiled softly. He hugged me tightly for a moment, oblivious to the growling vampires. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you, Spirit."

With that, I ran out of the Lord Death room, grabbing Crona's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Kameko's POV

I practically dragged Crona out the halls, ignoring the protests coming from the family of blood suckers. I released Crona when we were by the stairs leading to my room. "Do you want to come up to my room?" I asked. Crona hesitated but eventually nodded. I smiled and started to walk up the stairs to my room. When we were finally inside my colorful fortress, I sighed. Crona tilted his head in confusion. I shook my head, signaling that I didn't want to talk about it. I walked towards my bathroom and frowned at the sight of my long brown hair. The color was starting to fade and my roots were showing. I want MY hair back, not Isabella Swan's. I grabbed a pair of scissors and hacked away at my hair until it was right.

My hair flowed to the middle of my back in layers. My bangs were cut like Crona's, uneven and abnormal, but I loved them. I grabbed the container of my special dye remover and applied to my hair, ridding it of the hideous brown **(Just insulted myself…I have brown hair TT-TT)**. I smiled widely when my shiny black hair appeared with its familiar white streaks. "K-kameko? Yo-you ok in there?" Crona asked through the bathroom door. I opened it. "Of course," I told him. "Just getting back to myself." He smiled his typical awkward smile. "I-I like it better that way."

I turned back to face the mirror. "I do too," I replied. I ran my fingers through my hair lovingly. I missed my natural black and white hair. It was the same as my father's. My happy smile was suddenly less enthusiastic. My father…I-I killed him. My smile dropped from my face completely. "Crona?" I said, still staring in the mirror at my reflection. Crona looked at me. "Am I a bad person?" I turned to face him, tears about to overflow. "N-no! O-of course n-not!" Crona stuttered, surprised.

Of course…I'm not a bad person. I'm a monster. I killed my own father. I killed my best friend's mother. I've killed so many helpless citizens. I sighed slightly and smiled at Crona. I knew it wasn't completely genuine, but I knew my reason for being here in Shibusen was to make up for my blood-stained past.

"I'm sorry, Crona." I told him, dropping to the floor, leaning my back against the bathroom counter. I could hear a soft 'thud' as Crona sat beside me. "For what?" He asked. "I…I keep crying. I'm so weak and pathetic. At this rate, I won't be able to keep my promise. I already broke it once and I don't intend to do so again." When Crona and I first met in his mother's lab, I promised to protect Crona from everything, but that promise failed when Medusa had injected Crona with Ragnarok. Crona was tortured daily by him. "Kameko," I heard Crona whisper. "Y-you don't have to protect me anymore. I can do it myself," Crona tried to reason with me.

"Then why did I have to save you from Medusa earlier! If you can protect yourself so well, then why didn't you do it then!" I was lashing out at Crona. At the brokenhearted look on Crona's face, I broke down sobbing yet again, hugging him around the neck. "I-I can't lose you, Crona. You're all I have left." Crona's arms wound themselves around me and he rested his head on mine, awkwardly holding me to his chest. I stopped crying after a few minutes and I pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"I'm here, Kameko. I'm not going anywhere." Crona told me, smiling softly. **(I know Crona is being OOC, but I thought he needed someone that has always been there for you ^^) **I smiled widely and nodded my agreement. I was done crying. I'm back to normal.

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the late update, but to be honest…I forgot. I was watching anime and reading manga :3 **

**Thanks for sticking with me. Is this edited and altered version better so far or worse? Please tell me. If you do you can have a cookie –holds up giant jar of cookies-**


End file.
